<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bury Me Six Feet in Snow by physicalflat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265772">Bury Me Six Feet in Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/physicalflat/pseuds/physicalflat'>physicalflat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Human AU, M/M, oopsie im adding another chapter hee hee, paper has ptsd, slight angst, they do keep their object names though, trauma talk, very short fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/physicalflat/pseuds/physicalflat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paper liked the snow, more than the average person. He never wanted to take it for granted ever again. Oj finally learns why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OJ/Paper (Inanimate Insanity)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>     The weather on Idiotic Island was pretty constant. An uncomfortable, humid and heavy heat that hung over the inhabitants every day. At night, it would eventually cool off, but not enough to feel perfectly comfortable. In the evenings, as the sun beamed directly down on them, it was the worst, bordering on unbearable. Paper remembered it being one of his least favorite parts of being there. The heat made it hard for him to sleep, and turned his brain into putty. It caused the days to drag on, blurring together. When he thought of the heat, he thought of the island...</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The only time he remembered anything different was Christmas. Seemingly overnight, it snowed. Every inch of the island was covered in it. It was a nice change, for once the eliminated contestants found themselves enjoying the island, if just for that one night. However, the next morning, it had all melted away. Paper sometimes wondered if it was even real to begin with. But it had to be. And for that reason, he loved the snow, because that was what made him the happiest on the island. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>     The others didn’t understand how it felt to be on the island for as long as he did. Sure, the early eliminated contestants had been there for a long time, but they didn’t deal with the solitude of being the first. The first month, Paper was alone. The days and nights felt endless. He could hardly sleep, and when he did, it didn’t last long. There was no entertainment but himself. Talking to himself, pacing around the confinements. He hoped constantly that he could find a way out, but to no avail. Nobody else on the island understood this. They didn’t understand what it felt like being stuck on an island, alone, for a month. Baseball’s arrival was a godsend for him, but he never seemed much for talking. They didn’t have much in common. Baseball typically read his book. Paper occasionally asked about what was going on, but never felt invested enough. At least he had someone else around with him, though. The other contestants came in after every month. It’s how they started to keep track of time. When they arrived, they all had their own “thing” there, to keep them entertained. Some of them were even friends. Paper felt even more alone. He never had the time in the game to make friends. It slowly caused more issues with his mental health. He felt trapped, even with so many others to find comfort in, he was still left alone with his thoughts. Just him and the heat of the sun beating down on his brain.</span><span><br/>
</span><span>     When the snow hit, Paper was the first to react. He was always the first one to notice something new, since he knew the island like the back of his hand. And boy was he ecstatic. The others didn’t seem to understand his excitement at first, but Paper felt it deep in his soul, resonating within him. Finally, something </span><em><span>new</span></em><span>. Something </span><em><span>different</span></em><span>. Eventually, the others caught on. This was his thing. This is what made him feel a little more sane on the island. The others humored him, making sure the day was spent. Despite the obvious disconnect between Paper and the other contestants, he still tried his best to stay positive and helpful. It didn’t hit the mark always, but they knew he tried. So they put aside petty differences for the day, making sure everyone took their time to relax and have fun. It felt almost like an omen to Paper. Big changes were ahead, and this was just the first step! For the first time in months, Paper didn’t feel alone, trapped inside his own head. He was finally making friends. Despite the frigid weather, he felt warm inside. </span><span><br/>
</span><span>     Before the day ended, a similar crackle of feedback sounded through the island. Mephone 4’s voice rang through the air. He was announcing big news. One of the eliminated contestants was going to return to the game! Paper felt his insides bubble with excitement… but also anger. If anyone deserved that spot, it was him. So he fought for it, he demanded it. Something deep inside him knew that this was just another part of the “big changes” he had felt when the snow fell. After their blurbs were said, Mephone left, leaving the contestants back to their lonesome. But Paper didn’t feel alone. Instead, he smiled at the others.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Something big is happening, and I know it,” he claimed, crossing his arms confidently. “The snow brings good news for us! I swear by it.” For the rest of the night, he and the other contestants felt a burning fire in their souls. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>     Everyone shared the same feeling of dread when they had noticed the snow was gone by the next morning. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>     Maybe it was the confidence burning in their hearts that caused it. All they knew was that Paper’s mood sunk like an anchor that morning. He never really acted the same after that night. Instead, he kept to himself, stowing away his feelings and turning it into anger. He wanted out so badly. The one thing that he enjoyed melted away, quite literally. He just wanted to feel happy again. The days passed slowly for everyone, blurring together even worse than before. Everyone was anticipating the rejoin. It felt like eons of waiting, but eventually, it was time. The contestants dwindled down slowly as Mephone read out the votes. The final two. Paper felt so many emotions. Excitement, fury, hope. He was willing to fight tooth and nail to get himself off of that damn island. Lo and behold, he managed to scrape by with enough votes to rejoin. </span><span><br/>
</span><span>He did it. Paper finally got off of the island. The one thing that kept him going finally paid off. All of the lonesome nights staring off into space, hoping desperately to leave finally paid off. He felt even happier than the night it snowed.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Rejoining the competition was one of the best things that had happened to Paper. Not only was he finally back in the competition, he managed to actually make a friend this time. Someone who he could hardly see his future without anymore. His best friend, Oj. Oj did a lot for him, not only in the competition, but in their friendship as well. It was more than just an alliance. Oj offered Paper advice to ward off some intrusive thoughts and bad habits he had picked up from months and months of being mentally worn down. He was there for Paper, when nobody else was. When the other contestants would mess around with Paper, causing him to spiral, Oj was simply there to help ground him. To tell him that it was going to be okay, and he wasn’t going to be alone like that ever again. Nobody had ever offered that to Paper. He finally felt like someone actually cared enough to be there for him. Paper didn’t want to take that for granted. There were too many experiences that he had breezed through, unaware of how impactful it would really be. He didn’t want Oj to melt away like the snow did. So he spent all the time he could with Oj.</span><span></span><br/>
<span>Paper being re-eliminated was more than earth-shattering for the both of them. Sure, it was only another month apart, but that was also another month back on the island, the last thing either of them wanted. Paper did his best to stay calm, while Oj fought for 1st place, for Paper. And he won, for Paper.</span><span></span><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The first thing Oj did when he was reunited with Paper was make sure he was okay. He, more than anyone, knew how badly the island took a toll on him. There were countless nights between the contests that Paper would stay up for hours, spilling his deepest and darkest fears to Oj; Most of them related to the island, and being left alone there. Paper admitted he never felt more alone in a crowd of people than he did there. He knew Oj would never understand, he didn’t want Oj to understand, either. Paper simply had the trust and confidence that his friend would win the contest. He refused to believe anything but that. Oj knew this, and it’s what kept him going throughout the challenge, even when Paper was gone. But that didn’t matter to him at the moment. He cared much more about how Paper fared mentally. The first moment the two were alone, Paper was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.<br/>     “Thanks,” Paper muttered meekly, hugging Oj back with a little less force, “I really needed this… I missed you.” Paper’s last words were muffled slightly as he rested his head on Oj’s shoulder. Their voices were hushed. They were only a little ways away from the contest grounds, and it was only a matter of time before the rest of the cast went out searching for their winner. Neither of them wanted to let go.<br/>     “I missed you too, Paper.” Oj whispered back, squeezing him tight one last time before pulling away to examine his friend. He placed a hand on Paper’s chin, tilting the boy’s head around in different angles, eyeing him closely. Paper sputtered, his nerves getting the best of him. He swatted the other hand away, watching it advance to his cheek.<br/>     “Um, what are you doing?” He asked with a nervous smile. Oj’s hand lingered just over Paper’s cheek.<br/>     “Checking for damage,” Oj replied, finally retracting his hands and clasping them behind his back. He walked a slow circle around Paper, who stood still, crossing his arms over his chest. “I wanna make sure you didn’t get hurt on the island or anything.”<br/>Paper scoffed in response, almost offended. Of course he wasn’t hurt. He was the least likely one to even get hurt at that point. He had been there the longest, after all. Instead of firing back, Paper zoned in on Oj’s physical state instead. He noticed a weeping cut on the side of his cheek. Paper covered his mouth with a gentle hand as he gingerly reached out with the other,<br/>     “I should be the one checking on you, Oj! Taco totally beat you up!”<br/>Oj flinched at the touch, but proceeded to argue with his concerned friend.<br/>     “She did not ‘beat me up,’ Paper,” he retorted, mocking the statement with finger quotation marks. “She just caught me off guard, yknow.” Oj crossed his arms as he watched Paper take back his hand, wiping the blood from Oj’s cheek on to his pants. He’d better hope that won’t stain. Paper hummed to himself in contemplation. He awkwardly patted his sides before rummaging through his pockets, eventually pulling out a slightly crumpled band-aid packet. Oj couldn't help himself enough to hold back a snicker, “Do you always carry around band-aids?” Paper opened the packet with ease before standing up on his toes,<br/>     “I do,” he responded, applying the band-aid to the cut. It wasn’t much, since Oj was covered in bangs and bruises, but it was an extremely kind gesture. Oj grinned,<br/>     “That’s adorable.” The other boy huffed, lowering back to his normal height.<br/>     “It’s not,” Paper argued, “It’s just… safe.” Oj simply smiled again, watching Paper fidget with the hem of his shirt. Maybe the lighting was playing tricks on him, but Oj could swear that he saw Paper’s cheeks flush a light pink.<br/><br/>     There were so many things Oj had already caught on about his friend, but he never failed to be amazed with the new things he discovered. Paper was always cautious, especially after his self-reflection. He didn’t like seeing people hurt, especially by him, so Paper did his best to offer what he could to others when they were hurt. It was just… so much like him. Oj admired that in his friend, he was always so compassionate, and cared for others. Something else on Oj caught his eye as Paper stuffed his hands in his pockets again, rummaging for something new. He frowned as he pulled his hands out, they were empty.<br/>     “Sorry, I think I’m actually out of band-aids. That was my last one.” Oj shrugged, placing his hands on his hips with a look of triumph.<br/>     “Don’t sweat it, Paper. You know me, I’m tough.” Oj winced slightly, feeling his arms ache as they moved.<br/>Paper shot him a look that read, “I don’t believe a word you’re saying, but there’s not much I can do about it.” He simply nodded, “Yep. That’s Oj, tough as nails.”<br/>Oj smiled even wider, puffing his chest out in confidence. God, his lungs burned from all that physical exertion. Paper gave a soft smile in response before glancing around. It was a little odd that the other contestants hadn’t come out to bother them yet. <em>Guess we have some more time</em>, he thought to himself.</p>
<p>     “You want to buy a hotel?” Paper asked, sitting up straight from the grass. “That’s kind of a big move, don’t you think?” Of course Paper had the confidence in Oj to not screw this up royally, but it was the truth. Even with the prize money, the lack of experience in running a place like that would eventually get to him. It was a huge step. Oj nodded in response, peeking up at his friend.<br/>     “It’s bold, but I think I’m okay with that. It’s better than leaving everyone out there,” he explained, throwing a vague hand gesture into the air. He was right as well. It was much better to have a personal haven for the contestants to live in instead of letting the show do whatever they want with them. Besides, Oj didn’t really want the money all that much. After all, he did win the contest for… well…<br/>...He just felt like it was the right thing to do.<br/>     “Just think about it,” Oj prompted, “If you were to win the contest, what would you spend it on?” Oj turned his head to face Paper. It was quiet for a few moments before the other spoke.<br/>     “Therapy,” Paper answered, his tone flat.<br/>There was another long pause before the two burst into fits of laughter. Paper snorted, hunched over on the grass, <br/>     “No- No! Seriously! Think about it!” he exclaimed, waving his hand out in front of him. “Therapy would be nice! Because the challenge was really hard for like… everyone. And being left on that island SUCKED!”<br/>     “I bet it did,” Oj responded with a smug look. “Too bad I didn’t have to experience it, huh?” Paper bumped Oj’s shoulder with his fist, chuckling back at him.<br/>     “I seriously think some of us would benefit from getting to, y’know. Talk about the problems the show caused. Even if they were small. Like… think about Pickle. Or Salt-”<br/>      “No thanks, I’d rather not think about her,” Oj replied with exaggerated disgust.<br/>     “C’mon, be serious for a second,” Paper muttered in a hushed tone. Oj sat up, perching himself beside his best friend, “Alright, I’m serious.”<br/>Paper's expression became very serious. “Do you think there’s any way we could actually… do that? Have some sort of… help? Just in case we all need it?”<br/>Oj thought to himself for a moment. It’s not something he felt he personally needed, but it seemed to mean a lot to Paper. He wasn’t sure how he could, but he felt himself speak before he could think about it further. With the most confidence he could muster, Oj blurted out,<br/>     “Sure, absolutely.”<br/>He watched the gentle smile return to Paper’s face. Damn, now he really had to. Oj smiled back before getting pulled into a tight hug. Paper sighed, resting his head on Oj’s shoulder, “Thanks.”<br/>Oj smiled, patting his friend on the back.<br/>     “No problem, Paper. You always know the right thing to do, of course I’d listen to your advice.”<br/>Paper contemplated to himself for a moment, before speaking up,<br/>     “Well, if you’re taking my advice right now, can you take this one as well?” Oj sat up straight as Paper detached himself from the other again. He didn’t give Oj much time to respond before going in for the question. “If you manage to figure something out to get help for the others, I think you should look into getting therapy for yourself, too.”<br/>Oj sputtered for a moment, “Me?”<br/>     “Yes, you.” Paper replied, placing a gentle hand on Oj’s shoulder. “You have some underlying issues that you’ve come to me about, and I think it might help you out too. Just think about it.” Oj examined Paper’s expression. He was right, Oj was afraid of some things. Mostly abandonment and betrayal. He went through enough of that during the competition, and he didn’t exactly know how to cope with it. Paper’s eyes softened. “I care about you.”<br/>     “...Thanks.”<br/>Oj went to lean in for another hug before hearing another familiar voice from around the corner,<br/>     “Oh! There you two are, we’ve been looking all over for you!” Pickle called out. He looked a little disheveled as he walked over to the pair. “Oj, Mephone wanted to talk to you about the prize money stuff,” his gaze popped over to Paper for a moment, “Hi, Paper.”<br/>Paper responded with a short wave as he hoisted himself up, offering a hand to Oj. Oj obliged, wrapping his hand around Paper’s as he pulled himself up. Pickle urged Oj on, talking about how the other contestants were getting aggravated with Mephone’s demands on finding him. Oj’s hand unclasped from Paper’s slowly as he turned around to face his friend.<br/>     “Hey, we’ll talk more about this later, Kay?” Paper nodded, wringing his hands nervously. Oj gave him a final, firm pat on the shoulder, accompanied with a smile. “I’ll be back.”<br/>Paper watched his friend leave. There were a million different emotions in his body. He was hopeful and excited for the hotel, but upset. Another moment without Oj, he guessed.<br/>Paper decided to go out for a walk, doing his best to focus on the positives. In the distance, he heard another contestant talking quite loudly. He assumed it was Lightbulb.</p>
<p>     “Oh yeah, snow should be coming any day now! It is December and all.”</p>
<p>Paper’s mood lifted quite a bit after hearing that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>     It only took a few days before the contestants were relocated to the hotel. Mephone and Oj had worked out something with the showrunners, and found an available lot that… just so happened to be just a short ways off from the contestant grounds. Nobody really questioned how it was built so fast, or… if it was even built at all, they were just happy to finally have a place to sleep that wasn’t in a barred off area on a secluded island. It wasn’t hard to please someone when the bar was so low to begin with. They had all settled in easily enough, Oj didn’t really bother setting up any “Hotel Rules” until he knew everyone was comfortable, but would occasionally run ideas by Paper. He wasn’t entirely sure why Oj trusted him with these ideas, but he had grown to appreciate it. In a way, It made him feel like he was doing his part to pull his weight for the alliance, even when the show was over. Those first few nights, Oj and Paper would stay up for hours discussing what they needed to do to keep things running smoothly. The first complication they had set up for the hotel residents were the rooms. For the first night, Oj simply said “pick a room for the night, and get some rest,” but he knew he wasn’t going to be able to do that for long. This situation was the first time Paper had taken the reins from Oj, as he was completely unsure of what to do. It ended up being a much more simple solution than he had expected, as Paper did something almost akin to a school field-trip forum for everyone. A majority of the rooms were doubles, but luckily for them, most of the contestants had already become close with each other throughout the course of the competition, so it wasn’t an issue. Once they were finished handing out the keys, Oj felt a strong sense of relief. He pulled Paper aside that night, offering him something extremely important to him. Oj wanted Paper to be his right-hand man in this operation.</span><span><br/></span><span>     “It just makes sense,” he urged, desperately  pleading for his friend to hear him out. Paper seemed hesitant. Rightfully so, at least he had thought, since Paper never held this much responsibility for something before. But he listened to Oj’s reasoning.</span><span><br/></span><span>     “You’ve helped me here more than anyone else has, even outside of hotel stuff. You helped me out and put yourself on the line so much during the challenge, and this has been no different for us. You’re always there for me, and I just… I don't really want to do this by myself, y’know? People are relying on me now, and that’s fine, but. I think I need someone I can depend on too. Is that okay?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Paper mulled it over in his head for a few moments as Oj watched in anticipation. There wasn’t much of a reason for him to refuse, really. Just his own fears. Of course he wanted Oj to rely on him, they were best friends. Paper cared about Oj more than anyone else, so why not help him out? It would give him more of a reason to spend time with his friend, either way. Finally, Paper took a deep breath, collecting his final thoughts on the matter. With a smile, Paper answered,</span><span><br/></span><span>     “...Of course I’ll help you with the hotel, Oj.” </span><span><br/></span><span>Relief washed over Oj’s body as he grinned back at his friend,</span><span><br/></span><span>     “You’re a godsend, Paper. Thank you so much,” he beamed, clasping his hands together. For the rest of the night they conversed over what the next step was with the residents, what they needed to do to keep everyone safe and comfortable there, and keep it under control. Oj hadn’t even checked the time, the only indicator of it getting late was the comfortable silence between them as he wrote down ideas in a planning notebook Paper had given him. Oj looked over, opening his mouth to ask something else, only to notice Paper asleep on the lounge chair next to him. His expression was peaceful, and for once Oj could actually see both of Paper’s eyes. His long hair was pushed back from his face, falling over the end of the chair and over his shoulder and back. Paper’s arms were resting on the armrest of the chair, and his chin was tucked inside them. He seemed so comfortable. Oj stood up silently, rummaging through his closet, pulling out a thick blanket.</span><span><br/></span><span>     “Good night,” he whispered, placing the blanket over his sleeping friend. Paper stirred only slightly as the lights went out. Oj glanced over at his friend one more time, smiling as he headed off to bed himself.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>     It wasn’t the first time Paper had woken up in Oj’s hotel room, just as it wasn’t the first time they had stayed up into the ungodly hours of the night talking. It was actually quite a frequent activity between them. However, this was the first time he had woken up so comfortable. Paper pulled the blanket closer to him as he stirred awake. He had no idea where the blanket came from, but it was pretty easy to assume it was from Oj. Normally, Paper would just bring his own blankets to the room, but it seems this time he had forgotten. They hadn’t really anticipated sleeping over the previous night, so it never crossed his mind. Nevertheless, he felt comforted by the kind gesture. Oj was always looking out for him like that. Paper glanced around the room, searching for the aforementioned friend. His bed was neatly made, and clothes from the previous night were in the basket at the corner of his room. He must have left and let Paper sleep. Paper sat up, stretching his back out, feeling a satisfying pop up his spine as he shook off the last remnants of sleep from his body. He folded the blanket that Oj had leant him, placing it at the foot of the bed. Paper couldn’t help but feel warm inside over that. Oj was just… so nice to him, even with little gestures like that. Letting Paper sleep in his room when he accidentally passes out, giving him a blanket, staying quiet enough to let him sleep through the morning, too? It was all so kind. Oj made him feel safe. </span><span><br/></span><span>Paper felt himself flush slightly as he grabbed his glasses from the nightstand. Oj made him feel… a lot of things, actually. Good things, of course, but also confusing. He couldn’t quite place a finger on it. He cared about Oj more than anyone. He wanted to stand by his friend’s side always, and he enjoyed the close bond they felt with each other. Paper often found his mind wandering, though. Hoping for a little more. Usually, those feelings were quelled by Paper himself, brushing them off with simple excuses such as the island making him feel more dependent on attention and companionship. He got what he needed out of his friendship, and thinking of anything “more” would just make things weird, Paper thought to himself. Besides, maybe he just wanted platonic affection. No need to make it anything more than that. </span><span><br/></span><span>Paper took a moment to compose himself before heading downstairs. He had a really good feeling about today, and he didn’t want his thoughts getting the best of him.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>     There was so much open space in the hotel, it was almost overwhelming trying to find something to do during some days. Most of the time, the others would hang around the common area on the first floor. There were no rooms on the first floor, just a big lounge area that connected to a kitchen, with the front desk being smack in the middle. There wasn’t exactly a reason for there to be a front desk, but it was more there for the aesthetic. Oj insisted it stayed. Paper wandered around the first floor for a few minutes before finding a small group of people standing around a window. Lightbulb, Baseball and Paintbrush were all talking to each other while watching something outside. Paper overheard their conversation as he wandered by,</span><span><br/></span><span>    <br/>     “How long has it been coming down?” Paintbrush asked, pulling the curtains away slightly. Lightbulb made a sound of uncertainty,<br/>     “Iunno, a few hours maybe? It looks thick,” she responded. Paper stepped closer to the window to catch a glimpse of what they were talking about. As he walked forward, Baseball turned around, a smile of recognition on his face as he noticed Paper.<br/>     “Oh, hey!” he greeted, stepping to the side slightly. Paintbrush and Lightbulb turned around as well, greeting Paper with waves and smiles. Paper nodded back keeping his hands close to his chest. <br/>     “Good morning. What’s going on over here?”<br/>Lightbulb was practically bouncing as she pointed outside the window. Finally, Paper caught an actual look outside. It was pure white, a thick layer of snow covering every inch of the grass, the trees, even the windowsill had a small layer of snow on top of it. Paper’s eyes sparkled as he stared beyond the view. It was incredible, beautiful, immaculate. <br/>     “See, see! I told you he’d get all excited,” Lightbulb beamed, shaking her hands vigorously. In the distance, the front door of the hotel creaked open, with a grumbling Oj spitting under his breath about how cold he was. Paper whipped around, shouting his friends name before running over to him. Oj was obscenely underdressed for just being outside. He was shaking snow off of his shoes and pants as Paper held on to his arm tightly,<br/>     “Good morning-” Oj started off with a smile, only to be interrupted by Paper’s excitement,<br/>     “Oj can you go on a walk with me please? Like, outside?” Oj stared at him like he was crazy, but Paper’s excitement stayed strong. Oj sighed,<br/>     “You mean like… In the snow?” Oj buzzed. He was still warming up from being outside, and all he did was take out the garbage.<br/>     “Yes!” Paper was bouncing on his heels now, “It’s so pretty outside, and I really don’t want to miss it!” <br/>Pretty? Paper thought the snow was pretty? Oj thought to himself for a moment. He hated the cold, but the excitement in Paper’s body language was enough to warm him up to the idea. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, as long as his best friend was happy. He glanced down at the hands clinging to his arm, then the little heaps of snow that fell from his pant leg. Paper was becoming more impatient by the second, spilling out an endless stream of “Please, please, please,” from his lips, extremely eager for Oj’s response. Oj had never seen him so excited for something. It was… a little cute, to be honest. After a few more seconds of Paper’s incessant begging, he caved.<br/>     “Sure, let me just get a coat or something.” <br/>Paper gasped in delight, gripping on to Oj even tighter as he pulled him in for a hug.<br/>     “Thank you!” <br/>     “Paper, my coat,” Oj responded, patting his friend on the back, “We can hug after. Go get some warm clothes on too. I don’t want you getting sick.”<br/>     “Right,” Paper responded, a sheepish smile painting his features. Paper unhooked himself from Oj’s arm, speeding up to his room. Paper’s mind was swimming with positive energy, he felt like he could take on the world. Nothing could snuff his mood, he simply wouldn't allow it.</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>